


heavens to betsy i just want to nut

by mahalidael



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason, Crying, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Percy, Verbal Humiliation, jason doesn't like being undignified in front of others, unfortunately for him thats exactly what this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahalidael/pseuds/mahalidael
Summary: Jason has an unexpected heat and Percy volunteers to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my 1st time writing porn and ao3 decided to be a pain in the ass about the publication process for some reason, so maybe toss me a comment to make it worthwhile. or don't. i can get why you wouldn't comment on this
> 
> also jason and percy, by the by, are 19 in this. i forgot to write it in the fic itself and i REFUSE to wrangle this again

Jason, as a matter of fact, had never gotten tested for his secondary sex.

He’d assumed it wasn’t necessary. Granted, he was a teenage boy, so it wasn’t like he was a stranger to his own penis. He’d discovered masturbation, saw that there was no knot involved, and said, “Hm, I guess I’m a beta.”

No such luck.

So he was just minding his own business on Tuesday, as one does. He felt a little strange in the morning, but Jason (the fool) thought he was coming down with something.  
It took a few hours for the itch to fully make itself known, but when it did, it did so suddenly, at lunch, in front of everybody.

Jason was picking at his food, not feeling particularly hungry for some reason. He'd been running laps all morning and usually he'd be starving by now. Piper and Leo were discussing something that the Stolls were up to, but he couldn't focus. His arms and legs felt weak and shaky.

“Drew thought it would be funny to throw a glitter bomb in the Hermes cabin window, so Piper's on high alert,” Leo said. Piper was eating a tofu burger next to him, but she'd recently taken a vow of silence to figure out how much of her social life was dictated by charmspeak.

“Oh, that's… good,” Jason mumbled.

Piper snapped her fingers in front of his face. “What's wrong with you?” Leo asked. “You've been acting weird all day.”

Jason shook his head. “Nothing. It's nothing.”

“So, what, is the food just that good?”

“What?” Jason touched his face and his hand came back wet. He was drooling?

He glanced down as subtly as he could. Oh. Oh Jesus Christ he was hard. Okay.

A sudden spasm in his lower belly jolted him into standing. “I'm not hungry anymore!” he declared before booking it.

Once he was in the safety of his cabin, Jason let his legs give out. How did this happen? He couldn't be an omega, he was too big. At least, he’d thought so.

Jason crawled across the floor and pulled himself into his bed. The characteristic muscle weakness of a heat must have kicked in hours ago, he just thought it was exhaustion.

He curled up into a ball. The muscles in his lower abdomen contracted violently, clearly asking for a dick. In the next few minutes his body would start spewing pheromones that would scream “SOMEBODY PLEASE FUCK ME” if Jason himself wasn't already doing that.

He pulled his sweat-soaked shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. The friction was already getting to be too much for him. He stubbornly resisted the urge to yank his pants off and shove his whole fist up his ass, despite his dick leaking in protest. Please, I'm a praetor, just let me keep a little dignity, he prayed.

Eventually even jeans proved too overwhelming and he stripped to his boxers. He tried hiding himself under his sheets but any stimulation, no matter how gentle, set his body on fire.

Ah, yes. The omega instinct to get naked and lie on the ground until someone fucks you. Majestic, Jason thought while eyeing the outline of a bottle of lube he had hidden in the side of his mattress.

Luckily, he was still contemplating the act when Percy opened the door. “You okay, Jason? I heard — whoa!” he shouted, pulling his orange shirt over his nose. Yep, there's the pheromones.

Percy was an alpha, which had surprised Jason initially. If he had to guess who was the alpha in that relationship, he would've guessed Annabeth, who was taking a break from him.

Jason sat up, sticking his head out from behind the giant Zeus statue. He couldn't smell his own pheromones, but by the look on Percy’s face, they were the good stuff. “Oh my gods, they told me you had food poisoning. I thought you were a beta,” Percy said.

“I wish,” Jason rasped. “I don't have suppressants.” He rubbed his arms, trying to disperse the warmth in his skin.

Percy stammered, trying to bring some of the blood out of his dick and back to his brain. “Uh — uh — I think the infirmary has some.”

Jason started to respond, but was bowled over by his opening abruptly tightening and getting slick. He slapped a hand over his mouth and stifled a noise. Percy gasped a little. It was an irritating reminder that Jason’s ordeal was on display. “Go get them before I shove your head up my ass,” he snapped.

Percy didn’t need to be told twice. He slammed the door.

Jason reached for the lube, grateful that he already moved his bed behind the giant judgemental statue of his dad before this incident. He wasn't sure if he even needed lube but he was going to play it safe.

He slicked up his hand automatically tried to wrap it around his dick, but his body didn't agree with the stimuli. "Ah!" he yelped. "Ahhh... oh no," he said, realizing.

Jason lifted his sheets, pointed at his erect cock, and whispered: "No. No way in hell."

Uh-uh, no. Jason refused to shove  _anything_  up his ass, much less an alpha. "I'm... I'm a  _goddamn praetor_ ," he continued lecturing his penis. "I can't just let some knot - who'd probably be shorter than  _me!_  - take me to bed. I  _refuse._ "

But if Percy come back he might start running into problems. Leo had his first heat a year ago and he wiped down a screwdriver, fucked himself with the handle, and was relatively fine. That route would sound reasonable, but Jason had the good fortune of knowing a guy (Nico) who knew a guy (Will) who had a lot of x-rays of objects stuck in rectums just lying around. Plus, what if someone walked in? He was supposed to be in charge, he was supposed to be the representative of Rome, what would happen if somebody walked in and saw him pleasuring himself with a water bottle?

The next five minutes were spent squirming around in sweet agony before angrily dumping more lube on his hand and probing at his entrance.

Jason gently circled his rim with his fingertip, flinching when he tried to push inside. He'd never done this kind of thing before, but he was pretty sure this was how it started. He kept up the pressure until another tremor went through his body, causing his flesh to yield and the finger to go in.

He moved fast, trying to hurry up and get the discomfort over with. After some clumsy experimentation, he managed to curl his finger and firmly rub at his prostate, making him throw his head back and bite his lip. He imagined having Percy up against him, pulling his dark hair. Being on top of him. Being inside him.

Soon one finger was two, and then three, and Jason was moaning, happy to finally get off. His legs tensed and his head lolled back as orgasm built like a roller coaster.

And then the coaster slid back down the track, leaving even more unbearable pressure. Jason screamed into his pillow. His body knew his fingers weren't a knot, and nothing short of stuffing his ass would help with the pain, as his defective genetics futilely drove him to fill a womb that didn't exist.

Percy slowly opened the door. "Um, Jason?"

Jason yanked the sheets back up to his chest. "What?" he said, refusing to show his face.

"Bad news, the infirmary doesn't have emergency suppressants. They only have slow-acting ones."

Jason rolled onto his side and hid his face with his hands. "Oh gods. How long do the slow-acting suppressants take?"

"...Eight hours," Percy said cautiously.

 "I can't take another eight hours of this," he confessed. "I feel like a xenomorph baby is trying to punch its way out of my nuts."

Percy winced at the mental image. "Can't you try that thing Leo did?"

"Leo has no ass muscles! I do! I don't want to - to get something stuck!" Jason squeezed his pillow anxiously. Percy approached him, looking a lot more timid than most alphas would be in this situation.

He knew what Percy was thinking, and admittedly Jason was thinking about it too. "...Do you need help? Like...  _help?_ " Percy said quietly. "I mean - if you don't want to, it's fine, I can find something else. I'll tie a string to a ketchup bottle," he sputtered.

"No, no ketchup. Get over here," Jason demanded.

"Are you sure-"

"Just push your whole leg in there, Percy, I don't  _care._ I need this over with before someone else sees."

Percy's expression was a mix of eagerness and concern. He came to the bedside and patted Jason's head with a firm, calloused hand. "Just tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable and I'll stop."

"Yeah."

"How're we going to do this? You can ride if you, uh, still want to be in charge."

Jason was a little impressed that Percy immediately knew what his biggest concern was. "Thanks, but I can barely get up." He rolled onto his front and pulled the sheets down, exposing himself. "You top."

Percy climbed onto the bed, his energy renewed by the wave of phermones from under the sheets. He took his pants off and threw one leg on the other side of Jason's waist, kneeling over him. He ghosted his fingers down Jason's spine. "Is this okay?" he said, squeezing Jason's hips.

"Mmm," Jason mumbled. He felt just as pathetic as before, but with Percy near him he felt safer in his most vulnerable state. Hormonal wizardry, he guessed. "I already fingered myself, don't take your time," he said.

Percy straddled Jason's ass closely and lowered himself down, rubbing the tip of his dick against Jason's crack. Jason reached back and used his hands to open his ass up a little more, which made Percy sigh happily, a sign that he was starting to lose it. Percy stroked Jason's face, turned to the side so he could pant, taking off his glasses. "Good boy. So good for me," Percy whispered behind him, putting the glasses away. The closeness of the noise made him shiver.

Percy gently pressed his cock into his hole. As much as Jason needed it, a fearful whine managed to slip out.

"Relax, relax, tell me if it's too much," Percy cooed, stroking his back.

The slide was almost effortless, but the fullness of a cock in Jason's ass was both satisfying and overwhelming. He bottomed out. His balls, swollen with his own hot cum, met Percy's. He wiggled, trying to adjust as Percy moaned in ecstacy above him.

Jason hid his face in the pillow, feeling his ears burn. The physical suffering actually felt amazing, but psychological suffering was making his throat close with nervousness. This was shameful no matter how much he liked the guy on top of him. Tears of humiliation pricked his eyes as his fingertips tingled with pleasure.

Percy didn't get the memo. He started moving almost immediately, taken over by his instincts as Jason bit down on the pillow, trying not to sob.

"Mmm," Percy growled in his ear. "Oh, you're  _mine_  now. This feel good?" he said, hitting his prostate, making Jason cry out. Jason turned his head to the side, no longer able to breathe while hiding himself. His skin tingled with overstimulation. It felt too good - he wasn't supposed to feel good about this, please, he was a Roman, he was sharpened on imperial gold-

Percy fucked him roughly, milking his sweet spot for all it was worth. Jason's stomach was warm and wet with pre-cum and his cock felt ready to burst as Percy pounded into him mercilessly. "S-so good," he whimpered.

"You like me fucking you there?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm..." He pulled out, making Jason flinch and try to push himself up onto Percy's cock again. Percy grabbed his thigh and forced him back down as Jason reached back with his right hand, scrambling for purchase, and Percy pinned that to the bed too. "Yes,  _what?_ " he said teasingly, pressing his cock against Jason's entrance, hard enough to make his hole twitch, but gently enough that it wouldn't go in.

"Yes... alpha," Jason sobbed, crying openly. "P-please, I need it."

Percy seemed to fight his urges back down. He released his iron grip and put a comforting hand on Jason's neck. "You okay?"

Jason nodded as clearly as he could with his head on the pillow. "I'm fine, it's just a lot." He sniffed. The need was so strong, but for the life of him he could hardly lift a finger to spill his seed himself. "Just... gods, I'm a - a praetor, I'm not supposed to..."

Percy's brow wrinkled in concern. "Should I just...?"

"No! I need it!" Jason pleaded, feeling a stab of shame as he realized he was basically begging for cock. "Just... g-gently."

Percy pushed his dick back inside slowly. Then he leaned down, pressing his chest flush with Jason's quivering back, wiping tears off his face. "Shhh. It's okay. I didn't mean to upset you."

Jason whined again. The aching didn't stop. "I need to get off  _so bad,_  Percy, and I can't. It's like I... I'm helpless."

"I know, buddy." Percy wrapped an arm around Jason's chest.

"No, you don't. I'm not  _supposed_  to be helpless. I'm supposed to be a leader. I-I'm embarrassed, okay? I'm-I'm-" he cried, dampening his pillow.

"Shh-shh-shh." Percy stayed there for a short while, cuddling him, petting him on the head, kissing his neck. "Are you okay?" Percy mumbled into his ear.

Jason sighed. His cock twitched needily and he bit his lip. "Okay as ever."

"...Do you want to keep going?"

"Please, Perce," he whispered.

Percy continued fucking into him, albeit more carefully, while in that position. The body contact was nice. Jason was comforted by Percy's - Percy's smell, Percy's heartbeat, Percy's warmth as he began speeding up again. Jason moaned and keened as Percy panted and rutted into him, almost animal. " _Ah_ , fuck," he shuddered. "I need your knot, al-al... Percy," he begged, voice cracking. "Percy, please."

"Jason, I-!"

Percy came. Jason clapped his hand over his mouth as Percy's knot swelled inside him, pumping hot cum inside him. Jason's body went hot, he was full to the brim, and his body responded instantly, like a key had been turned in a lock, and he let go.

Jason went limp under Percy's body, letting his alpha's weight squish him into the mattress. Percy patted his thigh affectionately, catching his breath. Percy's knot felt strange. He'd never taken a knot before, and when he came down he felt... like, the way you feel when you eat too much, but different. The knot itself was surprisingly comfortable (thanks, hormones), but the intrusive cum was already starting to make him feel bloated. The muscles in his lower abdomen and his rim were sore.

In terms of sheer relief, though, this was like heroin.

Percy laid his head on Jason's shoulderblade. Jason could feel his smile. "So... looks like we've got some time to kill."

Jason shifted a bit. Yep, that thing was really in there. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

Percy stroked his face gently. "Gods, you're pretty. All flustered and messed up like that." Jason blushed deeply. He was probably a mess. His hair was all out of place, Percy was wiping drool off his chin, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He felt self-conscious, but the stroking motion and the intimacy eased his blood. Percy's hand swept a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes and roughly dragged a thumb across his lower lip. They were probably never going to talk about this incident again, but Jason hadn't felt this loved in a long time.

Jason compulsively leaned forward and pressed his face into Percy's hand, nuzzling it gently, then using his own hand to move him closer. Not licking or anything sexual, he was just rubbing Percy's hand against his face. "What are you doing?" Percy chuckled.

"I don't know," Jason mumbled. He really didn't. "Your hand just feels good here."

Percy was quiet before saying "Oh, shit, biology 101."

"What?"

"Alphas have scent glands in their wrists. I guess you subconsciously want to rub my scent on your face so other people know you're taken?"

Jason stopped nuzzling for a brief moment. "...Oh, whatever." He kept going.

"What's with the change in attitude, bro? I thought you were freaking out about all the butt stuff because you're a praetor - hold on." Percy manhandled Jason, pushing the both of them into a more comfortable spooning position.

"Thanks, my legs were falling asleep." Jason sighed as Percy rubbed his stomach, which looked a little rounder than usual. "Gods, I don't know how to feel about this. I didn't have heat suppressants because I didn't know I'm an omega."

Jason didn't want to know what face Percy was making. "...Really?"

"Yes, really! I spent most of puberty fighting two wars. Out of all my personal problems, this was not in the top hundred that kept me up at night."

"Dude. Even Nico got tested, and if I tried describing all the bullshit that should've kept him from doing that, we'd be here all day."

"Oh my gods. You just make me feel better about this, okay? I really like it when you hug me."

Percy chuckled into his back. "Hey, it's cool. No homo, right?"

Jason elbowed Percy in the nose before promptly taking a nap.

* * *

Percy managed to make it to dinner. Jason stayed in his cabin, since he was too weak to leave, but Percy swore up and down he'd bring him something.

Percy arrived at the pavillion and was immediately jumped on by everybody else, who were still freaking out about Jason's "food poisoning." Right. Percy had forgotten about that.

As he reassured everybody that Jason was fine and just needed a nap, he noticed a significant silence from Nico's boyfriend, who was looking at him skeptically through a glass of milk. Will probably figured out what was up when Percy burst into the infirmary yelling about heat suppressants, and would most likely confront Jason about getting a medical follow-up. Percy should give him a heads-up on that.

Eventually the dust cleared and Percy was the only one at the Poseidon table.

Except Piper, who was staring at him silently. Smugly, like she knew something, somehow.

Percy coughed. He wasn't sure what she wanted, and it was unlikely she'd tell him, given her current situation.

Finally, she walked away. But as she did, she said:

"Your fly's down."

"Aw, shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heaven to betsy 2: the unplanned sequel

"Heeey, bro, I - why are you eating a whole lemon?!" Percy said, looking utterly baffled.  
  
"Because I hate myself," Jason grumbled.  
  
Jason had slept in his cabin the whole night and woke up at noon with conflicted feelings. First of all, he'd fucked Percy - or rather, Percy had fucked him. Though it wasn't quite how he'd pictured it, that was an item he could cross off his bucket list.  
  
Second of all, he had to walk all the way to the infirmary and ask for the slow suppressants. The agonizingly horny phase of heat seemed over, but if Leo was somebody to be believed, it would be back. He wasn't bothered by the walk itself, but the second he asked, people would talk. If they weren't already.  
  
Third of all, Will's treatment for heats was shockingly lax. "Okay, take one of these at every meal for the next five days," he said, handing him a bottle of pills, as well as a fistful of pamphlets. "I suggest that you read these. Nobody talked to you about heats before?"  
  
"Nobody thought I'd get them." Jason glanced at a couple of injured Ares kids sitting on a cot, giggling and making suggestive gestures. Even though he wasn't currently aroused, people could still smell him. "Is there any way to cut down on the smell?"  
  
"Baby powder seems pretty effective; I can get you that."  
  
"Thanks." Jason gave the Ares kids the evil eye. They shrank a little, but not as much as he would like. "What if I - I get it up again before the suppressants start working?" he said, lowering his voice.  
  
Will automatically walked over to a desk in the infirmary, took out a lemon, and handed it to Jason. "Here."  
  
Jason looked at him incredulously. "Re-?"  
  
Jason thought he was joking, but one look at the tired, dead-eyed look on Will's face betrayed years of putting up with horny simpletons, dispensing lemon after lemon. "Yes, really," he said flatly, his tone carrying the weight of a thousand hours of trying to explain that no, candle wax and lube are not "the same thing."  
  
"So that's why," Jason said, finishing up his explanation. He was peeling his lemon with his left hand (and his teeth), had a helmet balanced on his knees, and polished said helmet with his right hand. He leaned against the wall of the armory, looking out at the sunset.  
  
"Oh my gods."  
  
"That sums it up." He kept polishing his armor, but looked up at Percy to relieve his eyes of the fine work. Percy was cleaned up nicely, had actually combed his hair and put in those little spiral shell earrings he'd bought when someone dared him to get his ears pierced. He seemed like he was trying to get somewhere that wasn't here. "Where are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Oh, uh, it's nothing. Nowhere. How are you holding up? Is your 'problem' not bothering you right now?" Percy patted Jason's head.  
  
Jason gingerly licked an exposed piece of lemon and cringed at the taste. "Surprisingly, this lemon thing is working. My legs are weak, but I don't know whether that's heat or..." He trailed off, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
Percy winced. "Here, let me make it up to you," he said, reaching for something in his pocket.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. I'm not made of tissue paper." Jason looked up again and saw Percy frantically emptying his pockets, looking mortified. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. I just... need to run back to my cabin..." Percy muttered as he left.  
  
Jason raised his eyebrows at Percy's retreating figure before shrugging and going back to work.  
  
Since he couldn't very well fight with half a boner in his pants and half a lemon in his mouth, Jason was medically confined to cleaning duty. He'd opted to wipe down the armor, since it was the least disgusting thing that fell under cleaning duty's umbrella, even though the pieces were often slimy with sweat. Trying not to get strange fluids on his hands was a good distraction from his feelings, which he was trying to put as far out of his mind as possible.

Jason spritzed the helmet with disinfectant again before walking it back inside the armory.  
  
Right before he set the helmet down, he was startled by a hand on his back, making him drop it. A fake nail-clad, almost clawed hand.  
  
"Heeey, Jason," Drew Tanaka drawled.  
  
Jason mumbled angrily, speech impeded by the way his teeth had pierced the lemon. He spat it onto the ground. “Drew, don’t scare me like that! I could have seriously hurt you.”

Drew ignored Jason's protest. “Uh huh,” she said, sounding far away.

Jason turned to continue working. “If you're here to help, I've got most of the helmets covered. If you're here to use armor, then I hope you have a big head because the smaller ones are still full of-"

“Jason, I'm not here for your armor,” Drew purred. “You know and I know exactly what I'm here for.”

Jason glanced at the door as Drew closed it behind her. “...Could you remind me? Because I'm lost.”

“I'll give you one hint.”

“What do you-” Drew cut him off unflinchingly, grabbing his hips and slamming them to the ground with a strength he didn't think a tiny woman with a poofy hairdo would possess.

She moved until she was an inch from Jason's face.

She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh… OH,” Jason stammered stupidly.

Right. Drew was an alpha, and he was in heat, and he was trapped in a room with her.

This was a nightmare nobody had prepared him for. His mind was telling him to run, but his body needed to submit. He tried to push her away, but it was half-hearted.

Drew pressed forward, lips on his mouth, eager to take him. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to get out, he - he -

Oh gods, he wanted to be a good boy, he thought as Drew’s hair bristled against his nose.

But he got lucky. Drew turned away. Jason gasped for breath, staring at what had occupied her attention. Percy Jackson was standing in the armory door holding a box, his jaw hanging open.

“Hey, Percy!” Drew said cheerfully, waving like she wasn't holding Jason to the dirty floor.

“Drew!” Percy replied innocently, before adding: “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

Jason made a noise and wiggled under Drew’s weight. She shifted, pinning his wrists under her knees. “Oh, don't mind me. Me and Jason are just working things out.” She winked.

She had to be either insanely confident or confidently insane to pull this. Jason gave Percy the most “wounded puppy" look he could muster.

Percy, gods bless him, got the message. “Drew, get the hell off my omega,” he sighed, looking more annoyed than angry - but his lip twitched dangerously. This was a warning.

Drew stared at Percy, weighing her options. Finally, she stood. “Alright, whatever floats your boat,” she said with faux-placidness. “Or whatever blows your knot, apparently.”

“Just get out!” both Percy and Jason said. Percy as a low growl, Jason as an indignant cry.

She threw her hands up and left.

* * *

Jason groaned and bit Percy's pillow.

There was a lot of internet porn that went this way, with a big strong alpha swooping in and getting all possessive, then going and fucking their omega's brains out. The omega was always down for it. Sometimes they even begged for it. Jason never understood why.

But now that he was actually in that position, woof, did he get it. It was like a switch was flipped. Being in Percy's cabin afterwards only elevated the feeling - everything reeked of him. Heavy, almost salty, like the ocean. He inhaled deeply. Oh yeah, that's the stuff, his body seemed to reply, clenching weakly.

He was hardly even embarrassed, now that he thought of it. Over the last twenty-four hours his mind must have shifted gears to recognize his heat as an absolute necessity. If there was anything shameful about being overpowered, he'd deal with it later. Right now it was boner time.

Plus Percy was understanding, and if he had to go into heat with anybody Jason was glad it was him, he thought, looking up and across the room at Percy, who was pacing back and forth, as if protecting his omega (hot damn) had worked up a lot of energy he couldn't get rid of. Percy's dark hair was a little bit messy. It dangled in his eyes as he moved the unmarked box from hand to hand, licking his lips, watching Jason (tall, straight-laced, manly) blush and tremble on his bed like a little slut.

Jason pointed at the box. "What's that?"

Percy sat on the edge of the bed, dipping the mattress slightly. "I meant to give it to you earlier. Now's as good a time as ever, I guess."

The box was covered in brown paper, which Percy made quick work of. The box itself was white, but it had writing on the top: "CARE PACKAGE." Percy opened it. "Annabeth helped me put this together. It's just toys that'll help you with heat." Jason sat up and laid his head on Percy's shoulder as he explained each object. "This is lube. Because obviously you'll need lube. Condoms, because you never know. A knotting dildo, if you're lonely..."

"What's that?" Jason said depite knowing full well what it was.

Percy placed a hand on Jason's thigh. "That's - is this okay?" Jason nodded. "That's a butt plug. You can do several things with it. You can use it to relieve tension. Or you can use it after sex, if you want that full feeling." Percy patted Jason's stomach affectionately. Jason's entrance, already sensitive, clenched urgently.

"I want it," Jason said, dropping his head down into Percy's lap. His nose was only a couple inches from the bump in Percy's pants. The impulse to take the whole cock in his mouth was palpable. "You protecting me was so hot I'm falling over myself."

Percy took his hand. "Are you sure? You seemed really upset yesterday."

"I'm sure," Jason mumbled into Percy's thigh. "I like you and I feel like I can trust you."

"Aw, that's so touching I almost don't want to ruin the moment by fucking you."

Percy pushed Jason back onto the bed and stood up. As Jason stared limply at Percy's ceiling, he heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor. "And yet you're taking your pants off."

"Hey, I said 'almost.'" Percy manhandled Jason further, moving his head back onto the pillow. Jason fumbled with his jeans, eventually pushing them off his hips and throwing them to the floor as Percy undressed completely. He made an involuntary noise as Percy's hand skimmed up his tanned thigh, finding the waistband of his boxers and roughly yanking them away. He reached up to take off his glasses and was stopped. "Leave them, baby, they make you look cute."

He sighed. "Don't get cum on them."

"I'll do my best."

Jason opened his legs. Percy took the tube of lube out of the care package and poured it over his hand. Then, unexpectedly, he pressed the end of the tube to Jason's rim and squeezed. Jason yelped. "Ah! That's cold!"

"Sorry." Percy prodded the rim gently until Jason relaxed enough to push in. Percy's finger counteracted the chill of the lube inside him, making Jason shudder appreciatively.

Soon Percy was three fingers in, and Jason was writhing and moaning on the bed. Percy was clearly in no hurry. Jason couldn't cum on his fingers and he damn well knew it, taking full advantage of the situation by teasing his prostate relentlessly, making Jason's dick twitch with each motion. "Percy, Percy, I'm ready, please," he begged.

"Okay, since you asked so politely." Percy withdrew his fingers and placed his hands on Jason's hips, preparing to roll him onto his stomach, before Jason objected.

"I need to see you," He needed dark messy hair next to his face, needed to wrap his arms around brown shoulders, needed the comfort of Percy's body as he got fucked so hard he'd cry because it felt so good. Need. Need. _Need._ He whined.

Percy stroked Jason's cheek. "It's okay. It's okay, I'm here."

Percy didn't flip Jason over. Jason spread his legs enough that Percy would have ample room to fit his body between them. He went in slowly, giving Jason time before bottoming out, pressed chest to chest with him, burying his head in the gap between Jason's neck and shoulder. "Ah - nnngh - h-hurts," Jason whimpered. His muscles were throwing a tantrum again, and the thickness of Percy's cock momentarily wasn't agreeing with him. The stretch on his rim was _so tight._

"Shh-shh-shh," Percy reassured, holding him through it. "Is it too much, baby?"

"I - just wait," he whispered weakly. Jason nuzzled the side of Percy's head and tangled a hand in his hair, splaying the other across his back. Eventually his body calmed the hell down and loosened up again. "Move, please."

Percy started slowly, but sped up quickly, pushing Jason's legs back to push in deeper. Jason kept pace much better than last time, but Percy was pounding into him so roughly he couldn't hold still. He mewled in Percy's ear and dragged his nails down his back. Percy clamped his jaws around Jason's neck, sucking hard enough to make it look like he'd been punched in the throat. "All mine now," he growled when he pulled off, gripping Jason's hips so tight they would bruise.

"I n-need to cum." His aching cock leaked desperately, rubbing against Percy's stomach as he brutally thrusted into his prostate. He needed relief so bad. He'd reached his limit, but he couldn't cum if Percy didn't.

Percy stroked Jason's hair. "How bad do you need it?"

Jason wiggled tearfully on his cock. "Nnngh... please, I need it so bad..."

"Please what, baby?" Percy gently teased, crooking a finger under Jason's chin, forcing the blonde to look at him.

"P-please let me cum!" he sobbed, utterly red in the face.

"Good boy."

Percy came first, stuffing Jason full. Jason's vision whited out soon after, spilling onto Percy's stomach.

Percy laid Jason back down on the pillow. They were both quiet. Percy's knot felt satisfying, and Jason enjoyed the afterglow for a good couple minutes. His stomach was warm and heavy. 

Eventually Percy pulled out, replacing his dick with the butt plug Jason had pointed out earlier. Jason's rim weakly twitched around the plug. Now this felt good, it felt right. Percy kissed him on the forehead.

Jason opened one eye. "Did you have to tease that much?"

"After you beat me at Capture the Flag? Yes."

"Seriously?  _That's_ what all that was about?"

"Mmm." Percy patted Jason's stomach, which was a little puffier than usual. "You seemed to like it."

"Yeah I did. That, uh, that was intense, though," he confessed as Percy snuggled up to him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Pffft, like the whole camp doesn't know. They're not going to look."

Jason sighed and hugged Percy around the waist. "Fair enough."


End file.
